Reclaimed Feather
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: His wife and daughter were taken away from him long ago, by a man that went by Harrison Grey. Now that Hank Millar, aka The Demon King, has found Blythe and Nora, they can be a real family now. But will Nora just accept and make Hank, her long lost brothers, and her betrothed a part of her life? Or will she play hard to get? Will Blythe push Hank away?
1. Prologue

**Author Note - Hi guys! This is the prologue for my new fanfiction for Hush Hush! Anyway I hope you like it! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hush Hush series.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In this universe... The Angels and Demons were immortal enemies.

In the dark ages, Earth became their battlefield. This endangered every living thing on the planet, including humans.

As a result, Hank Millar the supreme king of the Demons, and Harrison Grey the supreme king of the Angels made a treaty.

They were to stay out of each other's dimensions, which were seperate homes for demons and angels.

They would not even touch Earth.

Both leaders agreed to leave the other's species alone, but they never said anything about not going at each other's throats when they did get bothered by the other...

Under his kind and pleasant demeanor, Harrison Grey was a selfish and greedy man who cared about nobody but himself. He was the complete opposite of what an Angel was supposed to act like. He could even be considered a Demon himself because of his nature.

Rumor has it that he has a whole entire army of Demons under his command, ready to attack their own kind when ordered by Harrison.

But no one really knows what Harrsion Grey is really like.

Hank Millar, on the other hand, didn't really act much like a Demon himself. For a Demon, he was supposed to be vicious and cruel, but really, he was a lot higher than that behavior. Though all Demons still worshipped him even though he was good-natured.

Now, here's where the problem starts.

Blythe Sylvestre was known as the most beautiful woman in most areas of the Angel Dimension. Many Angel men favored her, including the arrogant Harrison Grey.

But Blythe came from a very egotistical family. Blythe was the only one in her kin that didn't want fame, money, and power.

Her family, seeing as Harrison favored her, immediately agreed with him to betroth her to him. They saw this as a chance to get fame beyond the Angel Dimension.

Blythe did not favor Harrison as much as he favored her.

On the day that she was to be betrothed to him, she just so happened to become lost and ended up in the Demon Dimension.

There, she bumped into the well-known Hank Millar, Lord of all Demons.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he fell in love. He quickly sought Blythe as his wife even though he knew she was an Angel, his supposedly immortal enemy.

Blythe did not immediately return his feelings, but she would soon find herself falling for the Dark King.

As you can see, the entire Demon population consisted of all males, there wasn't a single female.

Except for one female Demon, who was considered the mother of the Demon Dimension. Her name was Monica Millar, the father of Hank Millar. Most demons called her Mama Monica.

She wasn't seen around the Dimension often.

Unlike the Angels, Demons didn't really care about their female mates. They usually just harassed mortal women to get some babies out of them and took the children with them back to the Demon Dimension.

Every single Demon was male, except Mama Monica, though no immortal really knows why. The best theory is on genetic Demon issues.

Every Demon was also very tall, at least all of them inching over just above six feet.

A majority of the Demons respected Hank's decision to keep Blythe, and brought her to his palace.

As the days went by, Blythe was falling in love with Hank just as he had fallen in love with her.

She agreed to marry him after three weeks of her arrival at the Demon Dimension, much to Hank's gleefulness.

Soon after, they had kids of their own. They were obviously all demons and were male.

Their boys were called Scott, Julian, Elliot, and Dante. Demons grew up very quickly, so after a month, they all reached maturity.

No immortal knows how fast a female Demon matures though. Probably longer than a male Demon.

It also take a lot shorter time than nine months, exactly two months, for an immortal female's baby to be ready to.. Well, you know.

Months after the boys were born, much to everyone's surprise, they had a baby girl that was half Demon and half Angel.

Demons had never seen a female Demon before, so Hank called every single Demon from each corner of the universe to see the gift his wife had given him.

After the baby girl was born, several months later, Blythe had a baby boy named Rixon.

She was never heard from by the Angel Dimension again, nor did any Angel try to take her back to their home dimension.

Or so they thought...

It was about two and a half weeks later, when Blythe and Hank's daughter was around eight Demon years old, and little Rixon was about two Demon years old.

At that time, the Demon Dimension got a little surprise visit from Harrison Grey...

* * *

"Sir! Another band of Demons are attacking the city again!"

A Demon wearing armor and armed with various heavy weapons declared.

Hank turned around to face the Demon. He was also in his battlewear, for almost an army of unfamiliar Demons were targeting his palace.

He had a grim expression on his face.

"Send in more Demons to stop them from getting into the palace and destroying the city. It is clarified that they are traitors."

Hank ordered the Demon, who kept looking back out the open palace entrance nervously.

"Sir, yes sir!"

The Demon ran towards to entrance and went through, disappearing from sight.

Hank Millar was in the throne room, where the entrance to outside the palace was directly located in the opposite side of the thrones.

The attacks started a little over an hour ago, them being sent by what seemed like traitorous Demons who wouldn't tell their purpose of targeting the capital of the Demon Dimension.

Hank stood in front of his throne, looking out into the distance beyond the entrance outside.

There was smoke and ash everywhere, plus a lot of battle cries and the sound of claws and teeth gnashing on marble skin.

Buildings and structures were on fire, though nobody seemed to notice.

The palace though, was untouched. It was protected by a barrier that was never to be used until a time of desperate need.

It was said that the barrier could withstand and attack and pressure, not wavering at all.

At least that's what Hank heard from the rumors.

He just hoped it would hold off the traitorous demons from getting inside the palace.

"Daddy? What's going on? Why are there loud noises coming from outside?"

A seven Demon year old girl appeared from the room neighboring the throne room. Blythe was right behind her, trying to get the little girl to get back inside the room.

The girl wore a gothic lolita dress which was matched with fishnet leggings and black flats. Her wavy platinum gray hair was tied by a black bow. She had silver grayish eyes that looked warily around the room. Her skin was slightly tanned, but not so much.

"Nora please! Get back inside!"

Blythe tried to persuade her daughter.

Nora just ignored her and walked with inhuman speed towards her father, who welcomed her into his arms quickly.

"Listen to your mother Nora."

An alluring voice from behind Blythe said.

A handsome Demon walked out past Blythe and beside Hank.

He looked about twenty Demon years old.

He had dark, pitless eyes that held a certain adoration when he looked at Nora. He skin was tanned a bit more darker than hers. He had jet black hair that was scruffy and unkept, but added more to his appeal. Even under his battlewear, you could tell he was impressively built, with fairly large muscles. His facial features were strong and chiseled.

"What's going on outside?"

Nora persisted further, tugging at Hank's large hand.

"It's nothing sweetie. People are playing outside, they are just being very noisy. That's all."

Hank laughed, but it was dry and humorless.

There was the opening sound of a door at the other side of the room.

Four boys walked into the throne room. They looked to be about twenty Demon years old.

One of them was carrying a two Demon year old baby boy on their back.

"Hey Dad. The barrier's starting to fall."

The tall, blond haired boy said to Hank.

Hank grimaced a little, then turned to the dark-eyed boy.

"Patch. Bring Nora and Blythe to the chamber. They'll be safe there."

Patch nodded understandingly, then walked towards Blythe and the little girl.

He took Nora's small hand in his lare one and led her to another one of the many doors in the throne room.

Blythe followed closely behind them.

Before she could disappear behind the door, Hank walked over to her with his amazingly fast Demon speed.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

Still holding her wrist, he pulled her close to him, slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He gave her a soft but passionate kiss.

"I love you."

Hank mumbled against her lips.

Blythe pulled away and gave him a light laugh, her hair swishing when she pulled her head back.

"Love you too."

Their four sons were making gagging motions and noises right behind them.

Hank shot all of them dangerous glares, then turned back to Blythe who was still in his arms.

"Now go. I don't wanna lose you."

Blythe nodded, gave him one last peck on the lips, then walked through the door that Patch and Nora went into.

* * *

"Where are we going Patchy?"

Nora questioned Patch.

Patch gave her a loving smile and squeezed her hand.

"Someplace where you will be safe."

At this, Nora's gray eyes widened slightly.

"Somewhere safe? Why? Am I in danger?"

Patch pressed his free finger lightly to her lips, quieting her.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you forever. You're betrothed to me remember?"

This seemed to brighten up the mood.

Nora groaned.

"I still don't know what bee-tot-ed means? Why won't anyone tell me?"

She pouted at the ground.

Patch chuckled then continued pulling her along through the secret tunnel in the palace that only King Hank's most trusted men were told where it was.

He heard a noise behind them and he immediately whipped his head around, thinking they were being followed by the enemy.

But it just turned out to be Queen Blythe.

He sighed in relief.

Nora must have heard the noise too because she turned around and said,

"Oh, hi mommy. Are you coming too?"

Blythe smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Yes honey, I am."

The three of them kept walking until they reached a wooden door.

Patch pushed it open, revealing a cave-like room that was completely empty, except for a few rocks here and there.

There were no windows, nor was there any light, but the room was still lit up.

The second Blythe and Nora both stepped into the room, Patch recieved a telepath in his mind from King Hank.

_'The barrier is about to be completely destroyed. We need you to fight with us.'_

Hank told him.

_'I'll be right there.'_

Patch replied.

He then turned to face Nora who was kicking a few rocks around.

Queen Blythe had her eyes closed and her back was pressed up against the wall.

It didn't look like she was going to listen to what he was about to say.

Patch took a deep breath and then passionately whispered into Nora's ear,

"Look angel. This might be the last time I'll ever see you. If it is, I just want to tell you one thing."

Nora looked at him with curious eyes.

"What is it Patchy?"

Patch grinned widely at her.

"That I love you."

She giggled in response, then said,

"I love you too Patchy."

_'Patch. We need you now.'_

Hank sent him another telepath, his voice urging him.

"I need to go now angel. Be safe."

Patch kissed the top of her forehead then quickly stepped out of the room, closing the wooden door shut behind him.

When his footsteps echoed away, Blythe walked over to her daughter and kneeled down so that their faces were leveled.

"Do you know why I chose Patch to betroth you to?"

Blythe asked Nora, smiling.

"What does bee-tot-ed mean?"

She whined unhappily, jumping up and down.

Then, they both heard a loud explosion.

* * *

"Are they safe?"

Hank asked Patch.

"Yes."

Patch replied.

Hank turned to his five sons.

"Elliot. I want you to watch over Rixon here while the others fight."

Elliot started to complain about not getting to have all the fun.

The other boys snickered at him and followed Hank out of the palace.

It was complete havoc.

The traitorous Demons just kept coming in multiple waves.

"Dante, you wanna go first?"

The blond haired boy asked the dark haired one.

Dante grinned, his grin making him look like the way Bruce the Shark from Nemo looked like when he smiled.

"Hell yeah! I just awakened like days ago! I've been waiting to use my claws in forever!"

With his super Demon speed, he ran over to a small group of traitorous Demons that were trying to urinate in one of the bowl shaped columns otside of the palace.

With his sharp claws Dante swiped his hand at them, his claws elongatating and glowing with a red aura.

The moment his hand came in contact with them, the Demons turned to dust in an instant.

"OH YEAH! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

He yelled excitedly.

The other boys followed him and randomly started clawing and killing any traitorous Demon in their line of vision.

They weren't that hard to spot, they all wore weird white robes.

Suddenly, the traitorous Demons just... Stopped and flew up towards the sky.

One Demon in particular hissed,

"Master has gotten what he wanted. He already has her and her. Our work here is done."

All the other traitorous Demons roared in response.

Then they all disappeared into thin air.

"What the fuck?"

Snarled Hank's brown haired son, Julian.

"What is this?"

The blond's brows furrowed, Scott was the name.

"NOOOOOO! I NEED MORE DEMONS TO KILL!"

Dante howled in pretend agony.

"Did you guys hear what that filthy Demon said?"

Patch asked to no one in particular.

"They said that 'he' already has her and her..."

Hank trailed off as he realized who he, her, and her were. The others began to realize too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They all roared in unison and thundered back into the palace as fast as they could, making their way into the secret tunnel.

* * *

"H-Harrison?!"

Blythe stammered in fright as she shoved Nora behind her in an attempt to shield her.

Harrison laughed evilly, descending from the black vortex he used to transport himself into the chamber.

"Hello my lovely Blythe. We meet again."

He purred softly as he slowly made his way to her.

Blythe was frozen.

She didn't know what to do. It was like she was paralyzed, unable to move with Harrison Grey's cold eyes on hers.

"Mommy? Who's this man? Is he your friend?"

Nora peaked her head around her mother's hip and studied the man before Blythe closely.

Harrison's eyes trailed down, where they fixed onto Nora.

Blythe gulped.

"Ahhhh, you have a daughter."

He walked closer to her until their faces were just inches apart.

"She is lovely just like you."

Harrison gripped Blythe's chin tightly and neared his face to hers.

Blythe placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away with all the strength she had to do so.

"You'll never have me! My heart belongs to Hank!"

She blurted out.

Harrison cocked his head slightly to the side and studied her.

Then he gave her an evil smile.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Blythe whispered to Nora,

"Get into the corner. Now."

Nora obeyed her, silently and stealthily crawling into the farthest corner in the cave-like room.

Harrison didn't seem to notice, for he produced a scepter-like thing, which glowed with a deadly aura.

Blythe's breath hitched.

She started to tremble and shake.

"Yes, it is what you think it is."

Harrison chuckled.

"The... T-the Shima?! But h-how d-do you have i-it?"

Blythe stuttered, eyeing the scepter nervously.

Harrison just huffed.

"That isn't important right now. What's important is getting you back to me."

"Never!"

Blythe spat at him, scowling the best she could.

He just smiled slyly, tracing his finger lightly along the scepter's handle.

"Or if you don't..."

He trailed off.

"...

... I'll use this on Hank."

Blythe paled, her eyes widening.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes I would."

Blythe stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"I'll never go with you."

She glared at Harrison.

He just twirled the scepter in his hand.

"You know, with just one wave of this scepter, I can annhilate Hank in an instant?"

"No! Don't!"

She cried out.

"Then come with me. Your daughter too."

Harrison paused, and looked over at the far corner where Nora had her arms around her knees.

"In exchange, I will not kill your Demon."

Nora got up from her position and walked over to her mother.

"What does he mean mommy? He's telling us to go with him."

Blythe didn't mind Nora coming over to her side, for she needed something to hold on to at the moment.

"I'm waiting Blythe..."

Harrison impatiently rapped his knuckles on the scepter.

Blythe was carefully considerig her options in her mind.

Would she take the risk and deny Harrison to stay with Hank?

No.

Then Harrison would kill Hank with the Shima.

No, she couldn't let him kill her husband.

Angels couldn't do telepathy, so she just said in her own head,

'I'm so sorry Hank. I love you so much...'

Blythe's eyes started to fill up with water.

"F-fine. We'll go with you. Just make it quick. I won't be able to face Hank after this."

Harrison smiled gleefully.

"Ahhh, I'm glad you chose me over him, my lovely angel."

He started to move his hand but then stopped.

"One more thing. If Hank ever does find you, pretend like you don't love him anymore."

Tears started falling down Blythe's cheek at this.

"And I'm going to erase all your daughter's memories of everything here that she saw and experienced. Only her memories of you and me will remain."

"O-okay."

Blythe replied weakly, her knees buckling.

"Come here."

Blythe slowly walled over to Harrison.

"You're going to go first. Once you get to Earth, wait for me there."

Blythe's eyes widened.

"E-Earth?! But-"

She didn't have a chance to say anything because Harrison soon transported her there with the Shima.

He then turned to Nora who cutely had her tiny hands on her hips.

"Hey you! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be your new daddy."

Harrison replied, smiling at her.

"But I already have a daddy..."

Nora trailed off, confused.

"Well I'm going to be a better daddy than he was."

"NORA!"

They turned to see a female Demon at the other side of the room.

"Mamma Monica!"

Nora cried.

Momma Monica tried to get to Nora and Harrison, but with one sweep of the scepter, Harrison made a forcefield between them, taking away Momma Monica's chance of getting to the other side.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"How do you have the Shima?!"

She asked incredulously.

Harrison just shrugged.

"It seems that the Ancestrals weren't very good at hiding things."

Momma Monica began to pound on the forcefield in an attempt to get through, but kept on failing.

Meanwhile, Harrison turned to Nora.

"Let's go join your mother, shall we?"

Nora backed away slowly.

"I get the feeling that you're a bad man."

She said.

Harrison's smile faltered a little.

"You are coming with me."

He stated strongly and grabbed Nora's upper arm.

He was about to transport them to Earth when suddenly, the wooden door that led out of the chamber exploded.

There they were, the supreme men of the Demon Dimension.

Hank, Patch, Scott, Dante, Elliot, Rixon, and Julian were all glaring viciously at Harrison, who showed no signs of fear.

"Where do you think you're taking her bitch?"

Patch hissed at Harrison.

"Where's our Mom?"

Scott, Dante, Julian, and Elliot all snarled, baring their fangs at Harrison.

Harrison just smiled in a carefree way.

He began to wave the scepter.

Nora's eyes widened.

This bad man was going to take her away!

She tried to escape Harrison's grasp, but he held her tight and firm.

"Don't let him take me Daddy!"

She cried out, stretching her hand out to him, trying to reach Hank.

He tried to do the same thing, as did the others, but the forcefield prevented them from even getting within three yards of Nora and Harrison.

Nora started to cry softly, still attempting to get rid of Harrison's tight hold on her.

Harrison smiled gleefully, knowing he had won this time.

With a wave of the Shima in his hand, he and Nora disappeared in the blink of an eye, wisps of smoke taking their place.

The forcefield was gone too.

Hank roared in frustration, punching the nearby wall so hard that large cracks appeared and the wall threatened to fall.

Mamma Monica walked over to Hank and put a hand on his shoulder, keeping her expression stoic.

"No... They can't be gone.."

Refused Hank in shaky voice.

Patch too was having his own little fit of anger.

"I can't find her scent!"

He hissed, pulling angrily at his hair.

The four brothers sniffered at nothing in particular.

"He's right. I can't smell them anywhere."

Julian said, frowning.

"Harrison has the Shima. That's why."

Everyone turned to Momma Monica, who was thoughtfully looking off into the distance.

Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible. We hid it in the darkest corner of the Dimensions."

"Well, he does have it. And now that he has it, he can practically do anything he wants and get anything he wants."

Momma Monica replied.

Little Rixon said,

"Where bwig sissy Nora? Where's Mommy? Aw they playing hwide and sweek?"

Elliot shook his head at the little boy.

"No they're not."

Now, you might think the four brothers didn't care if their sister and mother were gone, since they remained stoic and calm throughout the whole event.

But inside, they loved Nora and Blythe very much. They were dying inside. They had failed to protect their mother and sister.

They had to stay strong, to keep themselves from falling to their knees and breaking down. No they had to stay strong. For Nora. For their mother.

"We can still find them though, even with their scents blocked from us. But I'm guessing it will take a while."

Momma Monica piped up, but not in a hopeful way.

Hank just stared at the wall in front of him.

If looks could kill and destroy, that wall had already come toppling down into a thousand pieces.

He glared fiercely at nothing in particular.

"I swear on my life.."

He started to whisper hastily,

"That I will kill that son of a bitch."

He paused, then loudly declared for everyone in the messed up room to hear,

"I will find my wife and daughter, no matter how long it takes me."

* * *

**Author Note - Was the prologue good? Does everything make sense? How do you like this story so far? **

**Anyway, I will be updating at least every month because I'm already working on two other stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note - Thank you guys for the reviews, even though there were only a few! They really encouraged me! *Cries hysterically* **

**So this chapter kind of gives you an intro to how everyone's lives are going, including Nora's and Blythe's lives.**

**Also, if you want to see what Nora looked like as a little girl, click the link on my profile!**

**Check my profile for the actors for this fanfiction.**

**Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**But first, here are some terms and definitions you need to know, or the story won't really make sense to you at all:**

**Terms :**

**Awaken - When a Demon awakens, he/she inherits his/her power to the fullest. Basically, their powers get stronger. A Demon usually awakens around the time they fully mature. The main thing that fully awakens a Demon is when they try to protect something they cherish, like a best friend. The duration of an awakening can last for days, even weeks. It also hurts a little when Demons awaken.**

**Example - In the prologue, Dante states that he had awakened and used his improved powers on an enemy.**

**Shima - The most powerful object in the entire universe. It was created billions, or even trillions of years ago. Its power became too strong, and some intended to use it with evil. So the Ancestrals, an important council of immortals, hid it in the best place they could think of.**

**Mature - When Demons mature, they basically grow older. A Demon usually stops maturing at 20 Demon years of age. From there, the Demon can decide wether or not to continue aging. But they are immortal, so they can't die of age.**

* * *

**Ages :**

**Nora - 19 years old, in human years.**

**Blythe - Around 30 years old, in human years.**

**Hank - Around 30 years old, in Demon years.**

**Harrison - Around 30 years old, in Angel years.**

**Rixon - 12 years old, in Demon years.**

**Scott, Dante, Elliot, Julian, Patch - All 20 years old, in Demon years.**

**Vee - 19 years old, in human years.**

**(Vee is a minor character, I just decided to put her in)**

* * *

**Setting - Coldwater, Maine. On Earth**

**I made Coldwater different from the Coldwater in the Hush Hush series. Its a little more happy and elated than the Coldwater town in the books.**

**Also, Harrison doesn't know that Nora is half Demon. He just thinks that she's completely Angel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**12 Human Years Later**

* * *

_I know you didn't plan this_

_You tried to do what's right_

_But in the middle of this madness_

_I'm the one you left to win this fight_

_- Red Like Roses Part II, by Casey Lee Williams_

•*Nora*•

I silently ate my breakfast at the empty kitchen table, feeling alone. Than again, wasn't I always?

The maids stood by, their eyes directed to look at the floor without saying a single word.

It wasn't really awkward or uncomfortable because it was like this almost everyday of my life here in this mansion.

The sound of metal against glass echoed through the kitchen as I put my spoon down into the now finished bowl of cereal.

"I'm done." I said quietly to the maids, though I didn't have to because they were already moving to claim the kitchenware.

As I shifted to leave, one of the maids spoke up,

"Would you like anything else Miss Nora?"

I stopped and put a finger to my chin thoughtfully. What else did I need to quench the boredom that I was dying of?

"Can you-" I cut myself off.

No, I couldn't bother Vee right now. She was probably with that idiot boyfriend of hers anyway. She had no more time left for me, her best friend.

I thought of something else that I could do around the mansion that didn't involve me having to step foot on the driveway.

"Could you bring me my pencil and sketchpad please?" I asked.

They immediately obliged. One of the maids went up the spiral stairs leading to the bedrooms.

She quickly came back down with my sketchpad and pencil in her hands. She held them out for me.

"Thank you." I said politely.

She nodded.

I bounded up the spiral staircase, clutching the items tightly to my chest. I opened the door to my bedroom and stealthily walked inside, closing the door silently behind me.

I walked across my large bedroom, complete with a queen sized bed, a huge dresser, a walk-in closet, and anything else you can think of.

Moving my sketchpad and pencil to one hand, I opened the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony that was part of my room.

The second I stepped out into the fresh air, I felt at peace.

The slight wind combed through my reddish-brownish hair as I sat down at one of the chairs surrounding a small round table.

I set my materials down on the marble surface, making a clinking noise.

I took the pencil in my hand and opened the sketchpad, flipping to a new and fresh page.

Getting to a blank page, I started to sketch another new idea of mine that I got yesterday.

I began to outline the hem of the dress I was planning to make, my pencil gliding along the smooth texture of the paper.

Anyway, now that I have something to do, I think its time for introductions.

My name is Nora Grey, daughter of successful businessman Harrison Grey and of Blythe Grey, the manager of the leading fashion company, the V label.

I am living life as a model and one of the best fashion designers at my mother's company. Yeah, I know, that sounds cool.

I am 19 years old, just fresh out of highschool. You'd think that I would plan to go to college, but since I am the daughter of Blythe Grey, the V Label offered me a prestigious job at their company.

In my school years, I wasn't very popular. But I would have been if I told everyone my real identity. But I didn't because if I revealed my identity, everyone would be bowing at my feet screaming "We're not worthy!". I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

There was only one person that I told who I really was, and that person is Vee. She seemed like a nice and trustworthy enough person. Vee and I had a lot of history together.

But ever since that damn boyfriend of hers came into her life, she had no more time for me, her supposed best friend. No, she wanted to 'treasure every precious moment' with her boyfriend.

Anyway, back to talking about family.

I wasn't really connected to my Dad at all. He was always out on business trips, and whenever he was here, he acted really distant. Only when my Mom was here, he was full of energy and enthusiasm. He never really spent any time with me.

But its not like I care though. I never really thought of Harrison Grey as my father. Heck, he didn't even look one bit like me.

Now my mother, she was my kind of parent. She was so happy-go-lucky all the time, like the problems and pain of the real world hadn't hit her yet. But if you looked closely into her amber eyes, you could see that there was pain and unhappines lurking behind those walls she built.

One time, when I was sixteen, I noticed her sadness for the first time.

I thought that she was not happy with Harrison, and suggested getting a divorce. But then she just smiled and said everything was alright. She just said that she was most definitely happy with Harrison as her husband.

But I know that everything is not alright and that she is most definitely not happy with Harrison as her husband.

My mother was a beautiful person, both on the outside an on the inside. She deserved only the best in life.

As for me, well, I'm an only child. I'm not exactly happy with that, but I'm okay. But everytime I saw siblings at the park, my heart hurt.

I saw big brothers chasing off perverts shouting "TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER AND I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE". I thought that was really cute, protecting their sisters like that.

I also saw big sisters teaching their kid brothers how to roller blade. The boys tripped and fell on their butts. The big sisters laughed and took pictures, threatening to post them on instagram.

They were all really lucky to have brothers and sisters. They all had each other's back, whereas I had no one but myself. I really envy them.

I looked down at my sketchpad and was surprised to find wet spots on the paper.

Holding my hand up to my cheek, I felt tears running down the sides of my face.

I hadn't even realized I was crying.

I just wiped my tears away quickly with the back of my hand and closed my sketchpad roughly.

Scooping up the materials, I lifted my head up.

I had a perfect view of the park, it was about a few hundred yards away, from the balcony.

There, I saw a happy family of five.

Three kids, one mother, and one father. They were all playing a game of tag, rolling around on the fresh grass. I could slightly hear them laughing cheerfully, as if they had no problems to deal with.

They looked like one big happy family.

One big happy family...

I immediately shut my eyes closed to somehow try to block the pain from getting to me.

I could still hear the echoing laughs of the family even when I closed the sliding glass doors shut behind me.

Oh, and one more thing. I'm half Angel and Half Demon.

Peace.

* * *

•*Blythe*•

"Hello sweetheart." I heard a smooth voice directly behind me.

I'd know that voice anywhere.

I swiftly turned around to already find Harrison wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I kept my disgust and hatred in. I knew the consequences if I disobeyed Harrison in even the most minor way.

"Hi honey." I said with fake sweetness in my voice. I physically had to force myself to say it with as much love as I could muster.

I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his neck and went deeper into his embrace as an attempt to seem as if I wanted him closer.

He happily obliged.

It wasn't long before he started to lean in close to kiss me with those disgustingly sweet lips of his.

His lips descended on mine on what started with just him kissing me lightly and softly.

I didn't respond. Instead, I just closed my eyes, with my last sight of vision as him staring intently at me.

'Pretend he's Hank, pretend he's Hank.'

I repeated to myself in my head. That's what I told myself every single day of my life here on Earth.

Harrison's kiss became more heated and intense, and I responded with just as much false passion as I could give him.

He slipped his unwelcome tongue into my mouth, and I was forced to clash my tongue with his.

Feeling every corner and cavern in my mouth, he started to suck on my bottom lip.

I squeezed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. I had to look like I was enjoying the kiss, or else I would be disobeying Harrison.

So I forced myself to let out an intentionally loud moan.

Harrison must have fell for it, because I felt him smile in satisfaction against my lips.

In an instant, his hands were all over me.

He started to back me up against my desk. Now's a perfect chance to make him stop.

I placed my hands on his chest and playfully pushed him away, giving my usual fake laugh.

"Let's stop before you mess up my office." I said, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

He pouted in return and I just fake laughed a little more.

"Seriously." I said innocently while caressing his cheek with one hand, my other one still on his lean chest.

He took the hand caressing his cheek and gave it a kiss.

I shivered. I didn't like the way his lips felt on my soft skin. Disgusting.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to go to another one of your meetings?" I asked him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

I'm Blythe Grey, manager of the top leading fashion company in the country of America, the V Label. Wife of Harrison Grey, most successful business man in America. My daughter is Nora Grey, the best model and fashion designer in the V Label company.

We were both taken away from our real family and taken to Earth by Harrison.

In exchange for my real husband's, Hank Millar, safety I agreed to be with Harrison alongside my daugter.

Harrison had her memory erased, so she had no rememberance of our real family. I also agreed that if Hank were to find us, I would pretend that I didn't love him anymore.

It caused me great pain to do that, but I had to for the sake of my family's safety.

Harrison and I were in my office.

I was just ordering some files until he came in.

"Ahh, the meeting got cancelled." Harrison said lightly, holding my small hands in his latge ones.

I tried to act natural.

"Aww, lucky. I'm stuck here organizing files." I fake pouted.

He laughed, "I'll help you. I think Nora would like to too. Maybe you should call her?"

"Good idea. Now the whole family can help me." I pulled away from Harrison and dug through my purse to find my phone.

Once I found it, I dialed Nora's number and waited for her to pick up.

Her voice came on the line, "Mom? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No honey. Nothing's wrong." I replied to her reassuringly, "I was just wondering if you could drive over to the company and help me with some paperwork if you're not busy."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get over there." She didn't hang up but I could tell she was already walking to her car.

I could also hear her arguing with the chaeffuer.

I sighed exasperatedly.

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DRIVING MYSELF TO THE V LABEL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR CONCERN." I heard her shouting to the poor man.

There was a short pause and then Nora started shouting again.

"NO, I DO NOT NEED TO BRING MY AIR BAG. NOW BYE BYE."

My sweat dropped.

I heard the pound of the car door closing.

"I'm coming Mom." Nora said in her normal voice.

"Okay." I simply replied and hung up.

I turned to Harrison, who was observing a dress of mine that I sewed myself.

"She's coming."

* * *

•*Julian*•

I grunted as Mamma Monica pushed me into the meeting room, closing the door behind her as she stepped in herself.

"You didn't need to be so rash." I mumbled under my breath even though I knew she could hear me.

I looked around the meeting room.

It consisted of Dad, Scott, Elliot, Dante, Rixon, Patch, Mamma Monica, and myself. They were all sitting in tulip chairs around the large oval table.

I came over to sit by my kid brother, Rixon, who looked just as confused as everyone in the room did.

"Grandma, why are we here? Are we in trouble." Rixon said, pouting.

Gosh, the kid's such a sweet talker.

Mamma Monica's gaze became a little more softened once her intense eyes landed on Rixon.

"No, you aren't in trouble." She replied.

Then her ferocious expression came back as she looked around the room.

"Gentlemen, I have called all of you here today to talk about the situation of Blythe and Nora." She simply said as if it wasn't a big deal.

The air in the room immediately turned sour, as if threatening to choke us if we breathed. Its not like we need to anyway.

Dad's face became hardened and I could literally hear him balling his hands into fists under the table.

Rixon started to cry a little, and I patted his back gently with my hand.

It seemed like centuries since Harrison took my sister and Mom away from us.

"Now, I know this is a hard subject for you to talk about-

"Obviously." I heard Patch cut her off, a little too harshly.

-but I think I know how to get them back." Mamma Monica finished dramatically.

"YOU DO?!" We all screamed in unison, and then started throwing random questions at her.

"HOW?!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"COOKIES AND CREAM!" Rixon randomly shouted with glee.

"SHUT UP!" Mamma Monica said so loudly and fiercely that she silenced us all.

She cleared her throat and then continued.

"Well, Nora must be about fully matured, am I correct?" She asked, looking everyone in the eye.

Everyone agreed and nodded.

I think that this particular question sparked Patch's interest. One look at him, and you could see that, now that Nora's a big girl now, he could do some grown up stuff with her...

OKAY.

STOP PERVERTED MIND.

"And we all know Demons awaken around the time they mature, am I correct?" Mamma Monica asked.

Again, we all nodded and agreed with her.

I didn't get it. What part of this pointless conversation will help bring my sister and Mom back?

"When Demons start to awaken, they start to give off this particular scent that is different for every Demon." Mamma Monica looked at us expectantly.

I knew all of us men were thinking the same thing, because we sure as hell didn't know what this had to do with Nora or Mom.

I thought abot it for a few moments and then suddenly, it just hit me. Literally. Like right in the face.

"Oh! I get it!" I randomly shouted, causing everyone to look at me.

Mamma Monica raised her eyebrow at me, "Oh do you now?"

"Since Nora is more Demon than Angel, she will get the trait of awakening." I started, trying to get some sense into some puzzled looking people.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Mamma Monica said in a relieved kind of way.

"We all know her scent! So if she awakens, we can just use her scent to track her and Blythe down!" I raised my hands up, as if waiting for the applause.

All the people in the room, their faces lit up, especially Rixon's.

"So we can finally see big sis and Mom?" Rixon said excitedly.

I was pretty excited myself too, especially for Rixon. He could finally grow up normally!

When Rixon turned 5 Demon years old, we told him what about to Nora and Mom.

He went into some kind of trauma and started to age much more slowly than a normal Demon should.

I think the idea of part of our family getting captured was as much of a shock to him as the rest of us, only it affected Rixon a lot more.

He grew up without a mother taking care of him, without a sister to play with.

Poor guy.

"Yeah. You can." Mamma Monica replied to him, a wide smile on her face.

"YAYY!" Rixon screamed happily and started to jump in his seat.

The rest of the fam and Patch were just shocked.

"So what do you say guys? Ready to see our sis and Mom again?" I asked, a crazy grin on my face.

I was met with shouts of "Hell yeah"'s and "Woohoo"'s.

'Just you wait little sis and Mom'

I thought to myself.

We're coming to get you.

* * *

**Author Note - Soooooooo how was it? Was it good? **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note - Hi guys! Thank you for all the support you've been giving me! I've only posted two chapters, and already my story is a success (I think)! *Cries fake tears yet again***

**Anyway, I'm here to tell you I can only update at least twice a month! I don't know why, but I like to update on days that end with the number 9. O_o I know, I'm weird.**

**Enjoy this chapter if you please!**

**And yeah, I know lol. The chapter title looks like it came straight from a horror movie.**

**Dallas, thanks for the idea! It goes with the horror movie title LOL. Drawing while not even notcing you are.. Now that's something you see in horror movies xP**

**KawaiiKorean, just be patient Phoebe-chan -.- remember : Patience is a virtue xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Awakening**

_And I would do it for,_

_For you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_- Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips_

•*Nora*•

"Hey Mom." I greeted her when I got to the door way. I had gotten to the V Label in under 10 minutes - Yeah, I know, I'm crazy - in fear that something more than filing papers had gone wrong.

"Hello honey." She smiled a little weakly at me. I looked behind her to find Harrison with one simple arm wrapped tightly around her waist. I almost puked my breakfast on my Mom's lilac colored heels.

I was disgusted and tempted to rip his arm right off his shoulder right then and there. But I didn't for my mother's sake. But seriously, can't he see that she doesn't want him within a one foot radius of her?

Probably not.

"Salutations Nora." Harrison said with a creepy smile on his face as always. Geez, way to go with the vocabulary Mr. Fancy Words.

"Hi.." I said with a guarded voice, trying to analyze what he was going to do afterwards. I was just worried that he would do something terrible in our time here in my mother's office.

An awkward silence sprouted between all three of us, and I started to fidget uncomfortably with my eyes staring at the floor. Suddenly, the room suddenly seemed to get a lot hotter. I started to sweat a little on my nose and at the back of my neck.

"A-anyway, let's get right to work so we can go someplace after!" My Mom tried to say cheerily, but her voice was kind of hoarse so she sort of failed.

I narrowed my eyes at the condition of her voice and focused my gaze on Mom and Harrison. My eyes darted between them, back and forth, trying to infer what happened between them before I arrived.

Harrison seemed to notice the obvious awkwardness in the atmosphere and roke the silence and gestured towards the papers piled on Mom's table. I almost fainted on how tall the piles were. Yes, you heard me. There was more than one pile of papers.

"Well, let's get to filing!" He exclaimed in a somewhat excited tone. I just looked at him dully with a bored expression on my face. Mom's expression wasn't much different, but I could see that she was trying to put on a happy face.

How can he sound so happy about filing like a million papers and documents? Eh, must be one of the perks of being a business man.

Anyway, just when we got started, I started to feel this slight pain in my abdomen, but I just ignored it thinking it would go away after a little while. I kept my face indifferent.

After a few moments, the pain started to gradually get more intense and I found myself wincing at the pressure.

"Urghhhh..." I groaned as I slightly bent over and clutched the ege of the table with one of my lightly sweaty hands. What in the world was going on with me?

"Ah! Honey? Are you all right?" I heard my Mom's voice ask me in a worried manner before I succumbed to the darkness and pain that took me away into a sleeping state.

* * *

I slowly cracked my eyes open. The pain was still burning in my lower abdomen. But it was just a tiny spark now, no longer a fiery row that spread though my waist.

Remembering what happened in the office room, I bolted upright and awake, eyes darting everywhere to check where i was.

I heard this beeping sound that had just started to pick up the beat.

Wait. I was in the hospital? I looked around at my surroundings again. Everything was white. Even the door itself was white. Yup, I was definitely in the hospital.

I wass still in my normal clothes, thank god. I hate it when I have to wear those stupid nightgowns that you have to wear in the hospital.

I heard movement to the left side of my hospital bed and I turned around to see my Mom and Harrison, their eyes flittig open from their supposed nap on the side of my bed.

When Mom's eyes opened just enough for her to realize I was finally awake, she cried "Nora! Are you feeling okay? What happened? You suddenly collapsed and I didn't know what to do! Do you know what happened to yourself?"

She continued to bombard me with details and questions, not even stopping to notice when Harrison reacher over to place his hand on my shoulder.

I winced at the contact, not wanting to feel his skin against mine.

"Nora, what happened back there?" He asked me with a small concerned look on his face.

That was probably one of the very few things that I liked about Harrison. He never treated me like I was a fragile doll made out of china. He didn't get overly concerned about me like my mother did.

"Fine, I guess. Just a period cramp I think. It's normal." I replied while trying to shrug. But that just slightly increased the pain a little and I cringed.

"Whoa there." Harrison exclaimed, and gently pushed me down with his hand on my shoulder so that I was laying back down on the hospital bed again. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little. Only gets worse if I try to move though." I said back while the pain went back to normal again.

He nodded and drew back, settling himself by my mother - who had finally stopped rambling - in one of the near chairs.

After a while, a doctor came in.

She checked the inside of my mouth, my pulse, and a few other basic things.

"She seems well. And she doesn't look like she ate anything funny. It was most likely just a cramp." The doctor said while smiling at the three of us. "You can be free to go."

Mom nodded and got up. So did Harrison. No wires or plastic things were attached to me, so it was easy to get up and off the bed.

When we were out of the hospital, Harrison said "Let's just forget about eerything that happened. Blythe, I'll call the building and say that you need a week off. Let's go to a nice dinner to get our minds off things.

I actually agreed with him for once.

When we passed this wooden pole with a paper attached to it on our way to the parking lot to get our car, Mom said "Oh look Nora!"

She pointed at the paper that was plastered on the wooden surface of the pole and I walked more closely towards it to get a better view of the words.

It said:

_Calling all baby-sitters! We are holding a baby-sitting program! This will help donate money to local charities and orphanages! This program is highly recommended if you have any time to spare and if you love kids! Please join for a good cause! Only $2.00 for each hour you spend with your client!_

"Huh." I muttered. Then I started to think.

This could be my chance to find out what it felt like to have siblings, to play with them and teach them new things. Oh great, I'm starting to get cheesy.

"Why don't you join Nora? It says here that it's for a good cause!" Mom said bubbly, clasping her hands together.

"Um.. I'll think about it." I said with finality. I looked at where the location of where the program was being held and memorizing it before turning. "Let's go."

•*Patch*•

I was in my room inside the palace, lounging on my king sized bed when it hit me. Right in the face. Right in the nose to be more specific.

It hit me right when I breathed in for no reason. (A/N: Demons don't need to breathe. Like the vampires from the Twilight series, they don't need to breathe.)

"I'd know that scent anywhere." I said with a low husky voice.

I just sat there for a while until I finally got a hold of the full situation in my head, which had a million thoughts racing around with me trying to stop them from going too fast.

"NORA!" I shouted with desperation in my voice.

And with that, I busted the door to my bedroom down without hesitating. In under five seconds, I was in the throne room heading for the exit to the outside.

"Patch! Where ya going dude?" I turned to look behind me to find Dante walking towards me while waving his hand in greeting.

I looked at him with an expression of disbelief. "Can you not smell Nora's scent?" I asked him.

"Nora's scent-" He cut himself off when he breathed deeply in through his nose. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me with a bewildered look on his face.

"Holy shit! I can smell her!" He started walking towards the exit while still sniffing the air like he always did when he smelled food wafting through the thin atmosphere.

I stopped him by holding out my arms and blocking him from further movement towards the open door.

He gave me a look. "Hey, what gives?"

"We need to alert the others." I replied simply and gave him one of my 'duh' looks.

"Oh.. Right." He went back into one of the hallways using his super Demon speed to go faster.

"YO EVERYONE. GO TO THE THRONE ROOM. LIKE RIGHT NOW." I could hear him yell.

I sighed and face-palmed my forehead.

Sometimes, Dante could be a real pea brain. Literally.

Anyway, in an instant, the room was filled with blurs and movement. Everyone came to a stop and looked at me and Dante, who came back just as quickly.

"Oh! Hi Patch and big brother!" Rixon said with one of his goofy smiles plastered on his small face. Wait till he hears the news.

I just nodded at him to acknowledge his presence while Dange walked over to the little guy and ruffed his hair playfully.

"Why are we here Patch?" King Hank asked with his brows furrowed together. Both Rixon and King Hank wouldn't know what hit them.

I suddenly grinned to make it more dramatic. "I've got Nora's scent." I said simply and waited to see everybody's reactions.

At first, everyone just stood there awe-struck with dumbfound expressions on their faces. Then they quickly snapped out of it and breathed in.

"Ah, I can smell her too." Elliot proclaimed while turning towards the palace exit, as that was where Nora's scent led out to.

"Nora.. Blythe.." King Hank mumbled under his breath. His head snapped up and he started to fast-walk towards the exit, with us following closely behind. "Let's go."

Behind us, Mamma Monica yelled out "I'll take care of the palace while you're gone!"

King Hank just briefly nodded towards her and continued to walk out of the exit.

* * *

Nora's scent led us straight towards the portal to the human world, otherwise known as the planet we weren't supposed to lay a finger on, Earth.

Scott looked at the swirling blue abyss with reluctance. "We're not supposed to go through here.."

"Monica will take care of the situation." King Hank said ever so carelessly and stepped through the portal as if nothing else mattered.

Everyone else went through shortly after, but I stayed behind to marvel at what was happening this moment.

Was I really going to see Nora again? Would I really be able to hold her close to me once more? Would she even recognize me?

The last thought gave me a sudden chill. What would I do if she didn't seem to know me? Would she even look at me first of all?

I shook my head as if trying to shake those thoughts out of my head before they accumulated to something far worse than Nora not remembering me.

I stepped through the only thing that was separating me and my Nora.

* * *

My garments changed right when I stepped out of the portal that disappeared after I walked through. My brows furrowed.

I was wearing all black. A tight short sleeved t-shirt that clung to my skin, black denim jeans, and black shoes.

I turned to see that everyone was dressed differently too.

Turning to King Hank, I asked him "Why are we wearing human clothes?"

"So that the humans will not gawk at our normal clothes." He said simply and started sniffing the air again to follow the scent.

Looking around us, I saw that we were in the middle of a human infested street with the same weird structures bordering the edges.

Some females tried to "flirt", as King Hank called it, with us as we walked by them on the paved ground. I scowled at most of them. What atrocious behavior.

After a few minutes of walking, King Hank halted us by stopping right in front of this huge cream-colored building.

Instead of heading towards the structure like I thought he was, he went towards the space that was neighboring the building.

The black colored ground was striped with yellow lines that formed rectangles with one opening on the bottom. There were full rows of them too.

The strange vehicles capled cars filled the empty spaces within the yellow lines, and there was a lot of them too.

"Over there!" Julian pointed towards one car in particular, which its doors were open. And I saw a figure sitting-standing in it. More like two figures, in fact.

We all hid behind the one car that was closest to it and peeked our heads over it for our eyes to see the figures.

One of them was rummaging for something in the box-like object that was between the middle of the two seats in front.

"Mom, I'm okay. We don't need to bring out extra pads. Seriously." One of the figures said with an exasperated edge to her voice.

"But what if you had another one of your period cramps? Don't worry, I get those all the time so there's no need to be embarrassed!" A familiar bell-like voice replied.

King Hank's eyes darted to the source of that voice and looked at the figure on the other side of the car intensely. No doubt about it. It was Queen Blythe.

"Fine." The other one sighed and turned to get out of the car.

I almost had a heart attack right then and there.

When the figure turned around, that was when I really got a good look at her for the first time.

She had wavy waist-length reddish hair that tumbled over her shoulders. She had slightly tanned skin and wore a white tank top with an all lace black cardigan. She rocked the skinny jeans, which clung to her mile-long legs. She had black ankle boots that matched her cardigan. And the trait that caught my attention the most was her eyes. Her unmistakable, clear gray eyes. Nora.

She had become so beautiful. She had grown into a woman.

"You can go ahead Mom. I'll stay behind a little to turn the engine off." She said and stood up from the car seat and went around to the hood of the car where Queen Blythe gave her some keys.

Before leaving and walking to the entrance to the fancy building, she turned and said "Oh, and feel free to brig your sketchpad!" And wth that, she disappeared through the glass doors.

King Hank went to follow after Queen Blythe, and we all tried to stop him. But he just kept going and we ended up leaving out hiding spot. We were now out in the open where anybody could see us.

After a while, we gave up trying to anchor King Hank to the spot and turned just in time for Nora to bump into me, dropping her pad of paper.

•*Nora*•

"Hey!-" I exclaimed. I just bumped into someone and instinctively let go of my sketchpad. It started to fall towards the ground.

But before that happened, the guy that I bumped into caught it with the tip of his shoe before it actually touched the ground. He then proceeded to kick it to his hands and gave it back to me.

"Uh, thanks." I said. I looked up to see who the guy was and I almost fainted.

Not trying to be a girlie girl or anything, but this boy was _cute_. As in cuter than the most cutest boys in town.

The first thing I noticed about him was the oddly familiar scent of mint and grass, like I was in a meadow congested with mint leaves or something.

He had jet-black hair that was scruffy, and I found myself resisting the urge to run my hands through the strands of hair. His t-shirt clung to his obvious muscles and abs. He had tanned skin and black eyes that resembled an endless abyss. He looked at me intensely, as if afraid I would disappear once his gaze was broken. I would have been trapped forever, locked in those dark orbs until my conscience spoke.

'Dangerous..'

It told me, repeating the word over and over again.

I dug my white and black nails into the palm of my hand. Even though this guy was cute, and the couple other boys behind him, something in the back of my head told me that they definitely shouldn't be trusted.

No point in staying now. My Mom would probably get worried sick again like she had when I first collapsed because of the pain. Which was still slightly searing through my abdomen, sadly.

Anyway, when I turned and started to walk away, someone almost tentatively grabbed my wrist and stopped me from taking any more further steps towards the restaurant.

I turned my head again and found the guy who caught my sketchpad, whose hand was literally latched onto my wrist. Was it just me, or was that desperation I saw in his obsidian colored eyes?

"Wait.." He said in an alluring and husky tone which almost made me faint on the spot. Just great. I even think his voice is hot. Stupid hormones and their stupid thoughts that enter my brain.

I looked behind him and found an older man had joined their little group. There was a kid, I think about ten years old, among then too.

He was looking at me as if he just wanted nothing more than to give me a huge bear hug, which little kids did to me all the time whenever I went walking in the park.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is there a problem?" I tried to ask in an authority-like voice and looking straight into his black orbs, in which I succeeded.

He opened his mouth, and before he could answer, I heard some other voices out in the distance calling my name.

Sighing, I found my Mom and Harrison with their hands intertwined talking towards us. Geez, can I get a break from my problems just for one second?

When my parents saw who I was standing near by, they froze in their tracks within three feet of us. The boys behind the guy gained hitched breaths, I heard also.

My mother turned almost deathly pale and quickly averted her eyes and they focused on my ankle boots. Her lips pursed and I could tell she was biting her lip. She clasped Harrison's hand in hers tighter.

Harrison, on the other hand, had this horrifyingly scary look on his face. His eyes turned cold and they narrowed slightly. A muscle twitched in his jaw. He invisibly pushed Blythe behind him.

I was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Do you guys like, know each other?" I asked with a suspicious voice. My eyes darted between the group of boys and my parents.

"Um.." My mother started to say, but Harrison cut her off.

"Nora. Come here." He said, his voice stern, but gentle.

I was more than happy to oblige, and I immediately went on the other side of Harrison, partially hiding beiind him too. I grasped his upper arm to show the dangerous looking boys that he was the one in charge.

I stole a glance at the oldest man in the group of boys, and I saw his fists clench tightly and dangerously. He too narrowed his eyes, but not at Mom and I. His angered gaze was pointed directly to Harrison.

"Nora.. These are some of my.. Old friends." Mom said while trying to give me a reassuring smile over Harrison's shoulder and almost flourished in doing so.

"Old.. Friends?" The man in the group repeated what my mother said. He said it as if he couldn't believe she just marked them off as "old".

My mother started to shake uncontrollably and I think I was the the only one that saw her trying to keep her cool. It was then and there that I realized she was afraid of these men, what with how she was acting.

I immediately stepped up to become the one in charge.

"Listen, I don't want you guys, whoever you are, to cause trouble for my family. You're obviously making my mother uncomfortable, and I would like you to stop whatever you're doing. So I suggest you all run along now. Right Dad?" I said in a stern voice and attempted to intimidate the group of men with my 'cold and calculating eyes' technique, which was a benefit from my gray eyes.

Harrison turned to look at me gratefully and then said, "Right."

"Then let's go." I said, my voice still firm.

Not even bothering to see if my parents were even following me or not, I sashayed right past the men in an indignant way, with my chin in the air, my hands balled into fists.

* * *

After the whole fiasco with the strange group of men, my family and I went back to a well-deserved dinner. It wasn't very peaceful since there were always random shouts around the restaurant like "OMG! It's Blythe and Nora Grey!" or "OMIGOOOOSHHHH! Mr. Grey is soooooo cuteee!".

I was tempted to stick all their loud mouths closed with superglue.

Anyway, I was sitting in my bed, thinkig about _them_. The little event occurred a little more than just four hours ago, and I was still wide awake with the familiar scent of mint and grass stuck in my nose.

Why did the men seem so oddly familiar? Did I see them somwhere else before? And why did it feel like something was so painfully wrapping itself around my heart?

I just sighed and climbed under the blankets, turned off the lamp, and tried to go to sleep laying on my side.

* * *

And with that, Nora went to sleep in a few minutes time, soundly and softly.

Little did she know, a figure with black hair, pitless dark eyes, and the smell of mint and grass radiating off him was standing on her balcony, watching her in her slumber through the glass doors.

* * *

**Author Note - FYI if you don't already know, Nora's room has sliding glass doors that leads to a balcony.**

**Anyway, I don't think I made their little family reunion too early, did you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Woe to anyone who unfollows and unfavortes this fanfiction. Lol jk.**

**Some characters might be OOC, including Patch, but he's royalty so of course he has to act like a gentleman. Am I right or am I right?**


End file.
